1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial Christmas trees. More particularly, the present invention relates to artificial Christmas trees having a removable cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Artificial Christmas trees are widely used as a Holiday decoration. They are reusable and thus avoid the cost of purchase and disposal of a natural tree. Present artificial Christmas trees which simulate a large, freestanding tree require laborious assembly and disassembly and must be redecorated each year. Also, such trees are difficult if not impossible to move once erected. It would be desirable to provide a large, free-standing Christmas tree which is easily moved while assembled, and may be left erect and decorated between Christmas seasons. It would also be desirable to provide such a tree which has a base and cover which protects the tree from dust and damage between seasons.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an artificial Christmas tree and storage cover assembly solving the aforementioned problems is desired.